All in the Code
by Hypercritical-Q
Summary: Miyagi comes home after a having a bad day and Shinobu is ready to take care of him. Includes smut and a weak and transparent attempt at romantic sweetness... You've been warned. Pairing is Tero, rated M for a reason.


**AN: **Okay, so this one isn't as good as my others, I don't think… It lacks in continuity and has a bit of randomness, I just kind of threw it together… started out as bits and pieces of lots of different stuff that kind of came together as a clusterfuck of smut and weak attempts at depth. _ I'm overworked if that aids in my rationalizing as to why it sucked. Oh well. Read on if you wish- I've already admitted this isn't one of my better works.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Ah-duh.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own. All rights belong to Nakamura Shungiku-chama.

_**ETA: **_Thanks, Sarah, for pointing out my blatant slaughtering of her name . the U and the I are too close together, if you ask me…

**All in the Code**

Miyagi griped about anything and everything that had gone wrong today as he swerved in front of another driver, cutting them off and ignoring the one-finger salute he got for perpetuating all Asian driver stereotypes.

He grunted and grumbled as he hauled himself and twenty two boxed up books up the various flights of stairs to his apartment, since the elevators had broken. Yes, all of them.

He fumbled with the two boxes, trying to balance them with one arm while fumbling with the keys in his other. He was about to kick the door in when Shinobu opened it for him.

Now, had Miyagi been in a relatively good mood- or any mood other than shitty, he'd probably thank Shinobu, praise him, and ask him how his day was…

But he was feeling particularly pissy today.

"You don't ALWAYS have to be in my apartment, you know." He snapped as he passed Shinobu.

"…" Shinobu huffed, not sensing anything out of the norm… or perhaps thinking he had the ability to alter Miyagi's otherwise crappy mood… "I just thought I'd make you dinner, since you've been working late, the past couple nights, and last night when we were sleeping together, your stomach was making all kinds of hungry noises."

"…" At this, Miyagi fell silent. It wasn't that he was hungry… he was having some strange digestive issues… probably due to all the cabbage!

…But due to Shinobu's sensitivity toward the subject, (regardless of how much of a dick he was feeling like, right now), Miyagi forced himself to calm down.

"…That's just… my stomach acting up, I ate before I came home, yesterday."

"That is to say you haven't eaten today, right?" Shinobu smirked, taking a box and setting it down. "I've prepared something special for you."

"I don't want it." Miyagi muttered, plopping down on the couch and tugging at his tie.

"Let me do that for you." Shinobu suggested, rising and straddling his lover's hips. He started pulling Miyagi's tie off, and Miyagi was silent as he watched his lover's fingers tremble ever-so slightly. Even after all this time, to take control made Shinobu nervous… but he always tried his best…

And just like that, Miyagi's bad mood had been obliterated.

Letting out a hefty sigh, Miyagi raised a trembling had of his own.

Shinobu noticed and blinked. "Miyagi… what's wrong?"

"…Ah… I carried those boxes quite a few flights… I'm a literature professor, not a body builder, I'm a bit tired…"

"…" Shinobu smiled. "Then rest, I'll take care of everything…" He slid down his lover's front, undoing his belt.

Miyagi sighed. "You don't have to do that… oh… I'm sorry I yelled at you… I've had it kind of rough, today…"

Shinobu looked up as he unzipped Miyagi's pants. "Why, what happened?"

"…It's nothing…" Miyagi sighed. "Some personal failures…"

"Personal failures?" Shinobu blinked.

"…I've been trying to quit."

"Quit?!" Shinobu gawked. "Why?!"

"The smell sticks to the books… and it's a gross habit, is all… I know you say the smell is part of me, or whatever, but that kind of perturbed me-"

"Ooooh, quit smoking… really?" Shinobu blinked. "You're trying to quit?"

"Yes, but I caved and had a smoke, today." Miyagi's head lowered and Shinobu smiled, ruffling his lover's dark, spiky hair.

"I didn't know you were quitting. You should have asked me for help!"

"How in the hell would you help me quit smoking?" Miyagi huffed. "You don't smoke."

"No, but I could give you something to occupy your mouth with." Shinobu stated. "And I'm an expert at that, as you'll see… _now._" He lowered, pulling Miyagi out of his pants and licking the head.

Miyagi grunted, grabbing a handful of Shinobu's hair and stopping himself from tightening his hold when Shinobu's teeth brushed across the sensitive flesh along the length of his cock.

"Shinobu…" He grunted when Shinobu took the full length into his mouth, struggling to swallow it whole.

Shinobu pulled back, trying not to gag. "Miyagi…"

"Wha-what?" Miyagi whined. "Is this a bad time to quote you on the whole 'I never stop until I'm good at it' bit?"

Shinobu gawked. "You bastard! I was just going to recommend we go into the bedroom!"

"What for? You're doing fine out here…"

"You old bastard…" Shinobu began stroking Miyagi, pumping up and down before leaning forward and dabbing at the head with his tongue a couple of times. "…The door's unlocked, you know."

"Mmm… go lock it." Miyagi pouted. "If you were some chick, that'd really turn me on, but since it's you, we have to…" He fell silent at the glower he was receiving. "….Oh shit… I just spoke without thinking, didn't I?"

"Asshole!" Shinobu fumed, standing and heading for the door.

"Wait, Shinobu, don't go!"

"I'm not, I'm just locking it, but you have to make it up to me!" Shinobu snapped, heading into the bedroom. "You coming, or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming…" Miyagi fixed his pants, got up, and followed his lover into the other room, annoyed.

When he arrived, Shinobu wasn't facing him, he was facing the bed, undoing his own pants.

"Let me get it." Miyagi whispered from behind, mimicking his lover's earlier words.

"Stupid old man…" Shinobu muttered, leaning back into his lover and flushing as Miyagi's skillful hands worked over the buttons to his pants. One hand left and settled on Shinobu's right thigh, the other pressed over the crotch of the teen's unbuttoned pants.

Shinobu shuddered, biting his bottom lip as Miyagi nipped at his ear, then neck, while massaging the teen's genitals.

"…Mi… Miyagi…" Shinobu mumbled, knees bucking, slightly as Miyagi's knee slid between his legs.

"Get into bed." Miyagi whispered, and Shinobu climbed onto the oversized mattress, turning and lying down.

Miyagi climbed up on top of him and tugged at his pants.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu whispered, spreading his legs a bit. "Do you want me to top you? You're still shaking, a bit…"

Miyagi raised a hand up to look at. "…Maybe withdrawals… I'm fine…"

He climbed up onto Shinobu and smirked down at him. "You're always on the top. Take a breather."

"I thought you liked it?" Shinobu asked, averting his gaze.

"I like sex with you no matter how we do it." Miyagi laughed. "A change, every once in a while is good- I'm not one of those traditional old guys who has to stick with the same thing and who can't fathom change, you know."

Shinobu huffed. "…You want to try something new, tonight, then?"

"Something new?" Miyagi smirked. "We've done everything I'm comfortable with."

"…" Shinobu huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"…What do you think it means?" Miyagi blinked. "…Is there something else you wanted to try?"

"…Nothing in particular… but if there WAS, don't you think that would have crushed me?"

"If it did, I'd hope that we're close enough that you'd just tell me. I think we've put each other through too much crap to just let ourselves or each other get hurt just because we feel like sulking instead of talking about it. I don't want to end up like that idiot Kamijou who's been with his idiot lover for seven hundred years but still can't seem to communicate with each other."

"…So you're saying you don't want to be with me for the next seven hundred years?"

"…WHAT?"

"And why do you have to mention Kamijou?"

"GUAH-!!!"

"Just kidding." Shinobu smirked up at his lover. "…But those thoughts did go through my mind, and I was slightly irritated. How's that for honest?"

"…It's perfect." Miyagi huffed, leaning down. "I want to eradicate your anxieties. All of them." He moved lower and lower until his nose was less than a centimeter from Shinobu's neck.

"…What're you doing?" Shinobu shivered when he felt Miyagi's warm breath on his neck.

"…Inhaling you."

"Is that supposed to be seductive?" Shinobu asked.

"No. It's not for you… it's for me… so shut up a minute."

"…Rude… a bit mean-spirited, intentional or not… but still romantic, somehow…" Shinobu registered the snap. "…Are you memorizing my smell or some crap?"

"…Or some crap." Miyagi buried his nose in Shinobu's neck, opening his mouth and touching skin with his tongue.

"Ah…" Shinobu involuntarily moaned, softly, flushing immediately. "…This isn't exactly new, but… if the old stuff works, I won't protest…"

"What kind of new stuff do you want?" Miyagi whispered, nipping at Shinobu's jugular.

"Mmm…" Shinobu's brows furrowed. "I never suggested it- you did… I think…"

"I'll make it so you can't think… tell me what you want…" Miyagi whispered, reaching under Shinobu's back and propping up his upper body, sliding his other hand between the teen's legs and fondling him with his other as he grazed Shinobu's jaw line with his teeth.

"Qui…quit…" Shinobu whispered. "You're going to embarrass me… I don't want to end up a flushing pile of goo…"

"Goo wouldn't pile- it'd be a puddle…" Miyagi whispered. "Fine, if you won't comply, I really will make use of your mouth…" He moved the hand from rubbing at Shinobu's cock to the teen's lips, sliding two fingers in and sucking on his neck as his fingers poked and prodded at the teen's tongue. "Suck."

Shinobu bit gently at the fingers, and Miyagi pulled them out, rising with a smirk. "Why'd you bite me?"

"…Y...you were being mean…" Shinobu mumbled, quietly, a glower set on his face.

"…Mean?" Miyagi smirked. "…Then just tell me what you want me to do to you."

"…" Shinobu huffed, falling silent. Miyagi smiled more gently at the familiar sight of his stubborn lover's face.

"Tell me what you want me to do… I want to make you melt."

"Make a mess of me…" Shinobu whispered. "Make me feel…" He trailed off.

"…Feel?" Miyagi smirked, waiting.

"…The way only you can… the way I feel… that doesn't have a word…"

Miyagi blinked, confused.

"…That amazing feeling… I think euphoria is the closest word I can think of… to describe it…"

Miyagi smirked, grabbing the teen's cock and jerking the teen as he smashed their lips together, kissing his adorable lover lustily. How did the brat always know exactly what to say -? No… he didn't know what to say to make Miyagi melt- in fact, that he just spoke it, earnestly, from his heart, was what reminded Miyagi, time and time again, why he loved this person so very much…

Shinobu moaned enthusiastically into his lover's mouth, his youthful vigor aiding him tremendously in most of their love-making sessions. The teen's enthusiasm almost made his sexual behavior awkward, at times- but awkwardly adorable, if one were to ask Miyagi.

The younger male's tongue slipped and slid about in his mouth- touching Miyagi's as much as possible; almost desperately- and ever so adorably…

The teen reached up, clinging to his lover's shoulders, lower body's muscles clenching and tightening, sporadically at the sensations his nethers were undergoing.

Miyagi pulled away and pressed Shinobu into the bed, again, raising the teen's lower body up. "Grab behind your knees."

Shinobu did as told, panting heavily as he did so, watching Miyagi with his glazed over gaze.

Miyagi ran his right index and middle fingers around in circles on Shinobu's balls, then they slid down and parted, tickling the skin between his inner thighs and scrotum.

The older man then leaned down; licking along the part between Shinobu's round, perky cheeks, his tongue ghosting wetly across the teen's opening.

Shinobu whimpered softly, shutting his eyes and arching his back a bit- Miyagi watched as the teen's muscles tightened; his ass, his thighs, his abdomen… when the lithe pink muscle delved into the readily relaxed hole, Shinobu's toes curled and he didn't bother holding back; he moaned Miyagi's name, loudly.

Miyagi reached up around Shinobu's left thigh and he began stroking Shinobu, slowly tormenting the teen with his teasing speed.

Shinobu began squirming with lust. "Miyagi! Aaah-!!!" Miyagi rimmed him deeper, then pulled his tongue out and began teasing the opening with his cock a bit. Due to the generous amount of precum which had already wetted the thick member, Shinobu felt the dick slide in easily- but the bastard tease only let the head in before pulling out.

"Uuugh…" Shinobu groaned at the torture. He felt Miyagi's cock slide up and down between his cheeks and he bucked his hips when he felt that heat touch his hole, again. "Miyagi you fuck-tard!" He growled, flushing deeply. "Quit being a jerk and put it in!"

"It's amazingly relaxed…" Miyagi smirked, poking in again. "Like your ass is hung-"

"Zip it with the humiliating sex-talk! You can't do it, properly and I'm more of a 'cut straight to the chase' kinda guy, anyway!"

"Are you?"

"When you leave me like this I am!" Shinobu snapped, face flushed.

Miyagi began pumping the teen's cock, again.

"You're the one who wanted to try something new."

"Did I, now?!" Shinobu huffed. "I didn't mean TORTURE!"

"S&M can be fun, too." Miyagi smirked. "So I've heard…" He tacked on at the nervous look on Shinobu's face. "Maybe humiliation is what you actually want? Should I… spank you?" He gave the teen's perky ass a little smack and Shinobu glowered daggers at him, face reddening, if possible. "Or tie you up? Make you come on your own face?"

"Asshole!" Shinobu snapped. "Y-you know what I want you to do!!!"

"We've gotta work on our communication." Miyagi went back to stroking the teen with one hand, teasing the younger male's hole with his cock with his other.

"I want you to **make love to me**!" Shinobu clenched his eyes tightly shut. Miyagi smirked, folding Shinobu over and biting the pinkenning top of one of his lover's ears. He jerked the teen once more- stroking him as his other hand released his own cock and he poked a finger inside, hitting Shinobu's prostate at the same time as his other stroke.

Shinobu cried out as he came all over his own abdomen, chest, and face. His trembling arms could no longer hold onto the backs of his knees and he collapsed, legs sinking to the mattress, slowly; knees nearly touching as his feet slid apart. His cum-splattered chest rose and lowered with short, quiet gasps, his glazed over gaze fixed in a glower on the smirking bastard who'd done this to him.

Miyagi smirked. "I'm taking another picture."

"Lock the folder, asshole…" Shinobu grunted- too tired to argue- he could always SMASH the phone if he felt like it- and somehow, the thought of Miyagi taking sexy pictures of him for when they weren't around made him feel better… better than not knowing what Miyagi did when they weren't around…

For only a split second, he felt like a slut, and for only half of that split second, he almost- ALMOST liked it- but that may be the after-effects of the euphoria from having just come…

'Fucking pervert bastard- is perversity some kind of STD? Maybe that explains it… or maybe most, if not; _all_ humans have a secret desire to be somewhat slutty in bed… hell, maybe TV and the media are to blame…' he didn't want to give it too much thought- the thought itself didn't last as long as his damnable introspection, regarding the matter…

_**FLASH**_

Shinobu glowered. That split-second slut was the one who gave the 'OK' on the stupid picture.

"HEY! That wasn't ME that gave your permission- it was the last of my hard on!" Shinobu snapped. "It makes me-!!! … "

"Makes you…? What? A slut?" Miyagi smirked.

Shinobu glowered. "YOU, too!"

"I make you a slut?" Miyagi smirked, leaning forward between the teen's parted legs and pinching Shinobu's nipples, roughly. "I think, deep down, you like it… being objectified, ever so slightly?"

"Only because I know you actually love me- which makes it… not… objectification… it's…" Shinobu flushed.

"Making love?" Miyagi's smug smirk just HAD to go.

"…Making love…" Shinobu confirmed, eyes shaking a bit. "…But you didn't do like you said. You said you'd take me there."

"I will take you there." Miyagi whispered. "To that place- that feeling that no word can describe."

"No more treating me like a skank then! Make love to me properly!" Shinobu snapped.

"…I only treated you how you wanted to be treated in the heat of the moment."

"Like I said, it was just from the last of my hard on…" Shinobu averted his gaze, flushing, still- though, in all honesty, his cheeks were steadily returning to their normal color. (Like _that_ would last…)

"Last of it?" Miyagi mocked, tossing the phone onto the bed- away from Shinobu. "You still have one."

Shinobu raised up just enough to verify that his cock was still hard, somehow. "…Then take care of me, old man- you didn't do the job right- and something tells me you're up for a round, yourself."

Miyagi smirked, pressing the head of his cock to Shinobu's hole, again. "Can your arms take it?"

"I'm surprised you can. You carried those boxes up all those stairs." Shinobu scoffed as he grabbed his legs up again.

"It's sex." Miyagi huffed. "I could be paralyzed and would probably still want it- anyone would, looking at you."

"Doesn't mean you'll have the stamina, OLD. MAN." Shinobu smirked.

Miyagi gave a little 'hmpf' as he pressed his slick cock to the teen's entrance yet again.

Shinobu, unconsciously or not, (Miyagi didn't care to give it much thought), pulled his legs a bit more, relaxing his muscles as best he could.

Miyagi smirked, glancing up at the teen, who was already breathing heavily, eyes half lidded and glazed over, but sharp looking- as though he would be ready if Miyagi began teasing him, (which he fully intended to do- at least for the moment he did).

The teen's cum was still splattered across his stomach and chest, and with his nipples pink and erect from Miyagi's teasing, the younger male was quite a lusty sight to be seen.

"What're you staring at, old man?" Shinobu whispered, brows furrowing, slightly. His cock twitched in anticipation- Miyagi had nearly forgotten that it was already up for another round.

The man's smirk broadened. "Just staring at you… I've made quite a mess of you, already… are you sure you still want me inside?"

"Yes…" Shinobu snapped. "Don't try to make me beg. I won't forgive you."

"Is that so?" Miyagi pushed the head of his cock in, but just barely, moving it in a circular motion before pulling out. "Sure seems hungry for me."

"D-dirty—FILTHY old PERV!" Shinobu's face went instantly red. "J-just put it in! Y-you'll feel good, too!" He hated that he was stammering, and it showed on his adorably red face. "If you try sex-talk again-!!!" He warned.

Miyagi groaned softly, eying the teen in this adorable state. He began stroking himself a couple of times. A bit of pre-cum dribbled out of the small slit in his cock and he pressed it into Shinobu's hole, again- but, again, just barely.

"Asshole…" Shinobu whimpered, tugging his knees tighter to his chest, which was rising and lowering at a somewhat quickened pace. "Put it in… hard… fill me up…"

Miyagi smirked. How could he resist such honest and desperate words? And the teen was desperately lusty. Lusting for him… There was no way he could hold back any longer.

He plunged the girth of his cock into Shinobu, grunting when he felt himself being engulfed in Shinobu's heat…

"Shinobuu…" He whispered, and Shinobu struggled to stifle his small moans, but to no avail.

"Wh-what…?"

"What's it like?" Miyagi whispered, suddenly.

"Wh-what's what like?!" Shinobu panted, letting go of his legs and clinging to the sheets, wrapping his lengthy, slender legs around Miyagi and clenching all his muscles.

"Aaah-!!" Miyagi moaned, too, then panted, trying to recover. "…What's it like… having me inside?"

"…Wh-what?" Shinobu asked, again.

"Your face… always seems like it's so amazing but… being buried in you… not just your heat… but knowing I'm inside of _you_… I can't think of any feeling more arousing or… just… amazing… nnggh!" He pulled back and thrust deeper inside, hitting that spot again and making Shinobu gasp, loudly. "That's what you mean, right? When you refer to that feeling?"

The teen's closed eyes fluttered open, slightly, revealing a glisteningly teary gaze.

Miyagi froze, eyes widening, slightly. "Shinobu…? Did I hurt-?!"

"Miyagi…" Shinobu raised his arms up and wrapped them around Miyagi's neck, shutting his eyes and pressing his lips and tongue to Miyagi's.

Miyagi blinked, a bit shocked from both the initial expression and the reaction which followed…

Shinobu pulled back very slightly, enough to whisper against Miyagi's lips. The teen's voice was so soft that Miyagi couldn't hear it at all, but he felt the teen's lips move against his and knew what the teen was uttering over and over, silently.

"I love you,"

"I love you,"

"I love you so much,"

"Miyagi,"

"I love you… I love you!"

Miyagi's eyes narrowed until they closed and he cut Shinobu's string of 'I love you's off with an overwhelmingly desperate kiss.

He needed more…

To taste him,

To touch him,

To love him; physically… emotionally… as hard as he could.

And suddenly he felt as if it'd never be enough…

The desire to tease his lover suddenly left, replaced by a longing to bring the absolute most pleasure imaginable.

"You're right, this feeling… the best word to describe it is euphoria…" He whispered to Shinobu as he pinned the teen's arms to the bed and thrust inside again, hitting that spot.

Shinobu cried out then gasped as Miyagi hit that spot again, left breathless and speechless as his abdominal muscles tightened- inside, there was a fluttering, an almost uncomfortable feeling in his stomach that he'd tried, under normal circumstances, to describe to himself.

The feeling of loving Miyagi was a weird one; a hard one… the constant feelings he underwent; that his heart underwent…

If things that were moving and heartwarming 'tugged at one's heartstrings', then each time they made love, the best way he could fathom describing it would be to suggest that someone was strumming at them as hard and as fast as they could, until his head and heart pounded with the vibrations caused by the strumming; and naturally, it would be the most beautiful and passionate melody imaginable.

There were expressions like 'tugging at one's heart strings,' 'heart wrenching,' and when one felt overwhelmed with sympathy or compassion for another, they would say that their heart was 'bleeding' for that person or people- but to try to describe just what Miyagi did to Shinobu's heart was unfathomable- there weren't enough words in any language to express how he felt about the man, especially when his love was being returned, properly. Words like 'happiness' or 'euphoria' simply didn't do the feelings justice, in Shinobu's opinion.

Even the incoherent sounds that ripped from him while they made love or gestures like clinging to the man as hard as he could… still would never be sufficient enough to convey the way he felt when the two were alone, together, like this.

He used to have fears that his first love would be only that- a first love, and that he'd get over that person and find many more loves- feared that destiny really was just a joke and that whoever you end up with would just happen to be someone you met by chance or obligation or a string of coincidences that you happened to be compatible with… but when he was with Miyagi, he knew- he KNEW there would never ever be anyone who could possibly replace the man in his heart.

It could only be Miyagi- it would only ever be Miyagi- and he didn't care who thought his 'childish' feelings were whimsical or immature, or supposedly empowered by his youthful libido or emotional urges- he loved this man's everything with his all- and no one and nothing could ever change that.

"Come inside… come inside of me…" Shinobu whispered. It would have to suffice, for now. There was a limit to what their human bodies were capable of. Their souls couldn't mesh- so their bodies would.

Miyagi leaned down, pressing a very gentle kiss to Shinobu's temple as he came inside him. Shinobu's trembling fingers clenched at Miyagi's arms, nails clawing into the skin and leaving tiny marks that Miyagi may tease him about the next day.

The teen felt his second orgasm spurt from his swollen cock and splatter across both their lower abdomens- their torsos were smashed too close together for it to reach any further.

"I don't understand…" Shinobu felt Miyagi's breath tickling his ear after a moment.

"…Understand what?" Shinobu panted.

"…You're breathing so heavily…" Miyagi whispered.

"…You don't understand _that_?" Shinobu mumbled, softly.

"…I got so caught up… and I know you did, too…"

"And?" Shinobu huffed, calming down a bit from his euphoric state.

"…How you can remember to breathe… I forgot for a bit, there." The man chuckled softly as he began breathing a bit heavier.

Shinobu flushed, eyes narrowing a bit as his brows furrowed, again.

Even as he came down from his high, worried that all those beautiful emotions would flitter away after they were done having sex, he felt that clenching feeling about his heart. It didn't go away, and he remembered now, as he calmed down, physically, that this feeling never really would go away… it never had in the past… it may dull a bit, when not around the man, but it never dissipated, completely… and as soon as the two would meet up again, that sharp, thrilling feeling would heighten and make itself the focus of his emotional state.

"Miyagi…?"

"Mm?" Miyagi slid out of his lover and sank into the mattress beside him, but still crumpling a bit on top of him, lazily, and happily spent.

"…Why isn't there a better word, statement, or phrase than 'I love you?'" Shinobu whispered.

"Mm?" Miyagi nuzzled Shinobu's neck, tiredly.

"…It doesn't seem like… it's enough…" Shinobu whispered.

"…It's not." Miyagi replied, quietly, and Shinobu felt his cheeks burning, still, hoping the man wouldn't think his sentiment to be stupid, silly, or immature…

"It's not _what_?" Shinobu whispered, touching his fingertips to the side of his lover's spiky, black head.

"…And it really never will be- nothing will… there's not a word, phrase, or statement powerful enough to convey our emotions… except…"

"…? Except?!" Shinobu perked, excitedly. Was there really such a way to convey that emotion that he himself couldn't even fully explain to himself?

"…Maybe the conversation we're having right now… so close to the moment we felt it the strongest… maybe having this conversation now, while we both know exactly what we're referring to… is… well, anyway, it's probably as close as we're going to get to being able to convey those feelings… but as we are, right now… I do know exactly what you're referring to… and you, I… maybe that's how words and phrases are made, hahaha." He laughed, softly. "…So while we're talking about it, we can come up with our own little pass code for it. So that if we say it in the future, we can think to this very moment, and the moment we felt that feeling strongest, and we can know exactly what we're saying."

"…" Shinobu swallowed and thought. "…What pass code do you want to use?"

"One that makes the most sense…" Miyagi smirked.

"…?" Shinobu blinked.

"…Of course, because it's a pass code, it should be used in a specific tone, right?" Miyagi smirked. "…Otherwise, if we say the word nonchalantly, without that hidden meaning behind it- well, it loses its power, right?"

"…I guess… what word are you gonna choose?" Shinobu huffed.

"…Mine should be different from yours." Miyagi smirked.

"…Well? What is it?" Shinobu huffed, growing impatient. After all, this little 'pass code' was probably going to be the best gift Miyagi could ever give him… other than the feeling, itself.

"…I choose a phrase." Miyagi raised his arms up behind his head and Shinobu squirmed away from him and then onto him, resting his chin on the man's chest, glowering at him to hide his excitement. If Miyagi sensed it, (and he probably already did), then the bastard would surely tease him.

"What is it?" Shinobu pressed.

"…Shinobu," Miyagi looked him in the eye with a loving smile, his tone serious and meaningful; "I love you."

Shinobu's lips parted slightly and his eyes widened as a pink flush stained his cheeks. His eyes twitched slightly, but not in aggravation; they shook slightly as he struggled not to let the tears that were forming spill out. He shut his eyes, tightly. "…Miyagi… I love you!" He buried his face in Miyagi's neck, using a slight alteration of the 'pass code.'

Miyagi moved his arms, wrapping them tightly around Shinobu. "…It's the perfect pass code. Only meant for those who truly understand the meaning… the words on their own, up to now, while powerful, become even more meaningful- between the two of us… don't you think?"

Shinobu nodded, clinging even tighter to Miyagi's shoulders.

"Similar to when you whispered it to me over and over…" Miyagi whispered. "You were using it before I was… the pass code… the best suited to describe your feelings but not quite strong enough- all we needed to do was make it stronger." He pecked Shinobu on the temple, as he had when they'd come together. "…Goodnight… Shinobu, I love you."

"Miyagi…" Shinobu whispered. "…I love you… s-"

"No need for the 'so much,' Shinobu-chin. It's all in the code."

**AN: **Sorry for the randomness. I need to quit writing fics out of order- the continuity gets all messed up. Anyway that one wasn't much of a break, like most my random break-fics… this one was harder… why do my 'easier' ones always come out, better? Oh well. ::Sigh::


End file.
